Siempre Estoy Caliente
by scienceFragile
Summary: Una pelea sin sentido entre Natsu y Gray. Nada nuevo; ¿Pero qué pasa cuando los diálogos se malpiensan por los demás? -¡Tú piel está caliente, es repugnante!-¡Cállate mono de hielo! ¡Yo siempre estoy caliente! ¡Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie!-¡¿Ah! / Soft Yaoi.


**Los personajes de Fairy Tail son de Hiro Mashima. **

Este fanfic va dedicado a todas las personas que me pidieron algo de FT. Especialmente a mi pareja - que pasamos por momentos duros, yeh. - y un escritor muy querido para mi "Squalo Di Pioggia". Sin más, les dejo este cortito fic, que fue creado como algo cómico.

* * *

**.**

**Siempre estoy caliente**

**.**

**.**

Hoy era un día como cualquier otro. Te habías levantado, duchado y te vestiste con tu ropa de siempre. Al salir de tu piso; lo hiciste evitando a toda costa a la casera. Y es que no, no querías verle la cara en este precioso día.

-Ahhh – suspiraste, estirando tus brazos y sonriendo - ¡Qué lindo clima!

Corriste más rápido para llegar al gremio. En la noche habías dormido de maravillas; ¡Natsu no se acercó ayer en todo el día a tu piso! Y eso te había dado total libertad. Justo lo que necesitabas.

Aunque, admitías que estabas un poco preocupada por ese descerebrado; solo un poco.

Finalmente llegaste frente al gremio; pero justo antes de que pudieras abrir las puertas… ¡Ellas salieron volando!

-¡Waaah! – saltaste esquivándolas ¿¡Pero qué cojones!?

-¡MARICA! ¡No huyas, Gray! – fuego voló por todos lados.

-¡No estoy huyendo, idiota! – hielo apareció de la nada, rompiendo todo.

¡Pero por favor!

Entraste corriendo al gremio y viste la escena que era inevitable ver todos los días. Natsu se encontraba saltando por todos lados persiguiendo al mago de hielo, mientras que este se alejaba considerablemente y lanzaba objetos contundentes al peli-rosa.

-¡Mooh! ¡Ya deténganse! – gritaste; sin resultado alguno. - ¿¡Dónde está Erza cuando se la necesita!?

-Ara, ¡Buenos días, Lucy! – miraste a Mirajane, que estaba refugiada detrás de la barra. Te acercaste a ellas con sigilo y esquivando cosas voladoras. – Erza salió hoy a una misión rango S esta misma mañana.

Las dos se agacharon para esquivar una mesa, que impactó contra la pared y se rompió en mil pedazos.

-Justo después de que Erza se fuera, ellos dos comenzaron a pelear. Tratamos con todo para detenerlos; pero no nos hacen caso. – Levy apareció a tu lado y suspiró cansada. – Por cierto, Hola Lu-chan.

-¡Levy-chan! – De alguna forma te alegrabas de ver a tu pequeña amiga sin ningún rasguño; y es que últimamente las peleas de Gray y Natsu eran extremadamente violentas. Sin mencionar que duraban el día completo si Erza no intervenía.

Nadie sabía ni comprendía que les sucedía de repente a aquellos dos.

-Ara, ara. – dijo Mira; llevando su mano a la mejilla con una expresión angustiada. – No es bueno que estén peleando de ese modo, ¿Son amigos, no? Oh, bueno; compañeros.

Bajaste la mirada. La alvina tenía razón.

-Yo creo saber la razón. – miraste a Levy sorprendida. ¿En serio había conseguido información? – En un libro antiguo de la biblioteca sobre Dragones leí que en primavera comienza su época de apareamiento. – Explicó – Durante ese tiempo; los dragones se vuelven excesivamente territoriales y agresivos.

-¿Segura que es eso? Digo; a Natsu nunca le había pasado eso. – viste como Levy meditó sobre tus palabras.

-Puede ser porque ya llegó a la edad necesaria para eso. – dijo simplemente – Gajeel también está extraño; siempre que se ve con Jet y Droy terminan peleando.

-¡Laxus también! – todas las miradas se dirigieron a Mira – Últimamente está más amargado que de costumbre… - dijo la alvina con la mano en la mandíbula, como si tratara de analizar el misterio del mundo.

¡BAM!

Y toda a atención pasó al par de descerebrados que estaban por destruir el gremio.

Viste como Gray se había hartado; y a puño limpio iba contra Natsu. El Dragon Slayer tampoco se quedó atrás y haciendo lo mismo que su rival corrió hacía él.

-¡Es tiempo de terminar con está bobez! – gritó el peli-negro.

-¡Te derrotaré, Gray! – ese fue Natsu, quién fue el primero en atacar. Su puño voló hasta encajar en la mejilla derecha del mago de hielo. Inmediatamente este golpeó a Natsu en el estómago.

Dragneel le devolvió el favor con una patada, la cual le hizo perder el equilibrio y agarrándose de los cabellos rosados de su rival cayó al suelo llevándolo con él.

-¡Eso duele! – Viste como Natsu se sujetaba del puño de Gray que sostenía su rosa cabellera, y una mano la ponía en el pecho de este para no perder el equilibrio. - ¡Peleas como niña!

-¡Cállate! – gritó el desnudista, pero al sentir la mano del peli-rosa en su pecho soltó un quejido. - ¡Estás ardiendo! Es repugnante y quemas. ¡Quítate de encima!

-¡Si no me sueltas no me puedo quitar, tonto! – El Dragon Slayer hizo una mueca de dolor tratando de que Gray soltara su cabello, solo que ahora más calmado que antes. – Además, yo siempre estoy caliente. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con su organismo anormal? – el mago de hielo no aflojaba su agarre, y el peli-rosa al ver esto apoyó ambas manos en el pecho desnudo de Gray. - ¡Argh!

-¡Claro que tienes que ver! – dijo como si fuera algo obvio – Tú siempre estas tocando mi piel con tus manos congeladas.

_¿¡QUÉ!? _¡Oye, oye, oye! ¿¡Cuándo la conversación tomó _ESOS r_umbos!?

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Siempre andas pululando por ahí con ese chaleco abierto. – dijo el mago de hielo en tono monótono. – Es realmente irritante querer golpearte y que por culpa de eso toque tu piel.

-Mira quién habla, _pervertido. _– Natsu habló haciendo un mohín. ¡¿En qué momento se acostó sobre el regazo de Gray?!

-Hum. – bufó. ¡Espera! ¿¡Y cuando él comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza a Natsu!? – Eso no parece molestarte últimamente.

La voz de Gray salió profunda y rasposa.

-Porque últimamente s_iempre estoy caliente. _

N-no sabías como describir la mirada de esos dos, pero si tuvieras que dejar atrás un lenguaje e_ducado _dirías que ellos dos de COMÍAN literalmente con la mirada. Chispas de deseo relucían en sus ojos.

Gray se relamió los labios y Natsu mordió los suyos. Tan rápido como la pelea había empezado, ellos se levantaron y caminaron hacia las puertas – ahora destruidas – del gremio.

-¿Tu casa o la mía?

-La mía.

Y sin más los dos magos desaparecieron de la vista de todos. No sabías que pensar de ello. Para empezar ¿¡Qué coño había pasado ahí!?

-Sin dudas. Temporada de apareamiento.

No hiciste más que asentir ante las palabras de Levy. Todos los miembros de Fairy Tail salieron de sus escondites algo shockeados, pero sin querer pensar en aquello, rápidamente se pusieron a ordenar el gremio.

.

.

* * *

_Holi, holi. Queridos lectores. Espero les haya gustado, me divertí al escribirlo sinceramente, fue muy "Tengo esta idea en la cabeza, voy a escribirla y ver que tal" Y salio esto. uwu _

¡Muchas gracias por llegar hasta acá! 3 Espero que nos leamos pronto.


End file.
